mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Duck Mafia
| image = File:DuckTales - Multilanguage - Extended|thumb|right|300 px | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Boquise | link = BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2016-09-11 | winningfaction = Indy | roster = #, player #Darth Nox #Dr.Saab #BabyCee #Curr3nt #Araver (rsmall998) #dee #Nana7 #Maurice #Auramyna #Jay Gold #Teaser303 #Yuiop #Marquessa #Okosan #Plasmid | first = dee | last = Darth Nox, Dr.Saab, BabyCee, Araver, Auramyna, Teaser303, Yuiop, Marquessa & Plasmid | mvp = Plasmid | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Boquise based on Boquise's own idea. It began on September 11th, 2016 and ended in an Indy win in D3 (September 17th). Game Mechanics Classic 9 Goodies vs 4 Baddies vs 1 Indy vs 1 Indy Rules *Baddie block > Goodie block *Redirect > Block > Kill *Kills are not blocking *What appears in the NP: Successful saves, kills, kill attempts, follow spy, trap *What appears in the DP: Lynch Save *If an immune player gets killed/lynched, it will look like they were saved by the goodie save/lynch save *Blocks can self-block *Redirect can't self-redirect *Trap can self-trap *Trap cannot target the same player twice in a row. *Tie rule: Everyone in the tie will individually flip a coin. If heads, death. *If the game is at a 1v1 at Day (goodie vs baddie) situation, baddies will win if both players cast their votes on their opponent, unless the remaining goodie is the vote redirect. *Immunity can't be used on yourself or on a player twice. *Baddie save can decide whether it wants to look like the goodie save or the baddie save Role Description Goodies - WINCON: Kill all the baddies; not kill the indy * 1. Uncle Duck McSock - a gentleman and uncle for everyone. (Vote redirect) * 2. Duckina Ballerina - she dances balette. (Block) * 3. Ace Ducktura - adventurer and animal friend. (Save) * 4. Buck Duckling - wonders if his surname will change when he grows up, or if he is stuck with it. Hates the colour yellow. (Kill) * 5. Duckordian - The super star pop star artist of Duckmania. (Trap (block + unlynchable + silenced)) * 6. Ducksandra - Local "oracle" girl. (Immunity) * 7. Goober mah Duck - Local goofball. (3-shot Lynch Save) * 8. Sheriff McDucking - Claims he hatched from a hard boiled egg. (Faction Spy) * 9. Duck - duck. McDucking's apprentice. (Follow Spy) Baddies - WINCON: Gain majority; not kill the indy NK needs no carrier. Can trade out NK for 2 RID Kills that pierce through save, trap and immunity. If one fails, so does both even if the other was correct. Won't be told that they had one right though. * 10. Professor Duckiarty von Duckburgh - Englishman and evil. Has a monocle. (self-vote multiplier (0x, 2x). Spied as good.) * 11. And Andersson - bitter over being categorised as a duck. Speaks with German accent. (Block) * 12. Ducklietta Tagliatelle - Isn't really sure how she ended up on the baddie team, but now she just rolls with it. Tries to mimic the "evil sexy female henchman" schtick. Isn't going well. (Redirect) * 13. Monsieur Canard - has a very evil twirling moustache. Rumour says that the moustache is the individual and the duck is just a host for its evilness. (Choose between Save and Follow Spy every night.) Indy. WINCON: Get killed or lynched. Game ends if The Rubber Ducky wins. * 14. The Rubber Ducky - Here to destroy the universe. The juggernut who brings doom. Adversary of the Void. Sacred Treasure of Legend. Psychopath. Actions: Night Post manipulator. RID copy (will be able to use the copied action next night. Can't manipulate the NP if they choose to use the role they copied last night. ** The Indy cannot use the goodie Kill action to Kill itself. ** The Indy cannot redirect a player to itself (the Indy) ** The Indy cannot successfully RID role copy the same player two Nights in a row ** If the indy gets offed at N1 or D1, the Indy will not receive ghosties but stay in his/her BTSC and get a correct RID list of the goodies and the baddies before the game ends. If the Indy is successful, the game will end. ** The Indy will be told how many correct RIDs they have on the list, but not specified which ones. The Indy need to RID the correct baddie roles as well. Indy. Secret Indy because 15-9-4-1=1. * 15. The Swan - secret faction, secret wincon, secret abilities. Host's Summary Winning Faction Indy * Plasmid – The Rubber Ducky MVP: Plasmid Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster Ornithologist: Boquise # Darth Nox - Buck Duckling # Dr.Saab - Sheriff McDucking # BabyCee - Duckordian # Curr3nt – Monsieur Canard - RID killed at N2 by Secret Swan # Araver (rsmall998) - Duck # Dee - Ducksandra - Killed N1 by Baddies # Nana – Professor Duckiarty von Duckburgh - Lynched D2 # Maurice - And Andersson - Lynched D1 # Auramyna - Ace Ducktura # Jay Gold - Uncle Duck McSock - Killed N3 by Baddies # Teaser303 - Ducklietta Tagliatelle # Yuiop – Goober mah Duck # Marquessa - The Swan # Okosan - Duckina Ballerina - Killed N2 by Baddies # Plasmid - The Rubber Ducky - Lynched D3 - Game Stop with Indy win. Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 11